


Guardian Angel

by yami0204



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami0204/pseuds/yami0204
Summary: This was an unfinished drabble sitting in my old LiveJournal, so I decided to finish it. It takes place either after the end of Gokaiger or after the 199 Heroes movie. I can't actually remember anymore. It's been some years...EDIT: Dug far enough into the past to figure out that this takes place after the end of episode 38 of Gokaiger.





	

A glance would not have revealed the deep, hidden flame that possessed so far within the young man who stood before him. It was masked by a gentle smile and delicate features, but behind an expression that was most often considered innocence or naivety raged a fire filled of knowledge and power. There was no hate or fear within that flame - it seemed fueled only by purity and calm. It was a passive yet passionate flame burning because it knew that it must exist. It _needed_ to exist. It was a fire with a purpose.  
  
The young man who possessed that flame had come to visit him - boyish features betraying the calming fire which burned brightly behind pure eyes. He wondered if this young man was older than he let on, but the question never left his mouth. If he asked such a question, the young man might give him an answer that he would never want to accept. He frowned in annoyance at himself.  
  
“Am I being a bother?” the young man asked, cocking his head to the side in that innocent way he had perfected.  
  
“Huh? Oh, no,” he replied, folding his arms. There had to have been a reason for this young man’s visit, so it was best if he didn't let his guard down. “I was just wondering why you’re here. It’s not common.”  
  
The young man laughed, smiling wide enough to show his slightly crooked teeth, and it was noted that those teeth were reminiscent of a rabbit's teeth. The urge to laugh was suppressed as well as it could be at the thought of comparing this young man to a rabbit. “I see, I see! As long as you’re not mad that I’m here! It’s been a while since we last saw each other, Marvelous.”  
  
“It has been, but that doesn’t explain why you’re here, angel boy,” Marvelous said as he moved behind his captain’s desk, taking a seat to stare as calmly as possible at the angelic youth before him. Captain Marvelous had decided to bring the young angel to his quarters; he had a feeling that whatever matter the angel came to him with was most likely private, given that the young man hadn't brought any of his angel friends with him. The captain crossed his legs, gazing up at the angel from behind his desk. “This had better be important.”  
  
The angel nodded, his smile still wide, “I wouldn’t have flown all the way here if it wasn’t important! It’s not very easy tracking you down, even if you _are_ in a giant flying pirate ship. I had to ask _so many people_ , but I’m glad that I finally-”  
  
“Get on with it.”  
  
The bright smile dimmed a little, but not enough to wipe away the flame of mirth blazing behind his warm eyes. The angel walked up to the desk and rounded to stand by Marvelous’ side, a small hand drawing itself up to rest upon the captain’s shoulder. The shoulder was given a gentle squeeze in reassurance, as though the angel was about to say something that could impact the future of their relationship.  
  
Marvelous frowned at the touch but decided to not rip the angel’s hand away just yet. “Well?”  
  
“I’m proud of you.”  
  
“What?” The captain was clearly confused.  
  
“I’m proud of you,” the angel repeated, a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
Marvelous finally acted on his urge and ripped the angel’s hand away from him. “If that’s all you have to say, Alata, then get out.”  
  
The angel pouted cutely, which was something Marvelous hated. Alata was someone Marvelous could never be: sweet, pure, and innocent. The only thing they had in common were their free spirits, both in need of running towards wherever the wind would take them. For Marvelous, that wind took him towards his dreams; for Alata, that wind fanned that fire raging in his soul to scorch away whatever darkness it reached for. Alata’s fire was for warming icy hearts, allowing those hearts to awaken with eyes anew towards the possibilities of the world around them. That flame was used against the captain this time, and Marvelous snorted in defeat. Alata acknowledged his win by beaming a brilliant smile towards the space pirate, rabbit teeth showing clearly.  
  
“Fine,” the captain muttered, adjusting his position in his seat. “Thanks. I don’t get it, but thanks.” Captain Marvelous let out another snort and pointed towards the door, “Now get out.”  
  
Alata shook his head, still smiling. “It’s because you understand,” he said without regard to whether or not he was making any sense to the captain. “That’s why I’m proud of you. I was waiting for you to understand.”  
  
"Waiting for me to understand what?" Marvelous grumbled. “ _You’re_ the one I don’t understand, flying all the way up here without permission, telling me we need to talk about something important, and now you’re saying that you’re proud of me like I’m supposed to know what you mean. Can’t you be straight forward at all?”  
  
“Hm... I can try that,” the young angel said, clasping his hands behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his feet, contemplating an appropriate way of wording his response. A moment lapsed and the rocking stopped, large eyes connecting with the captain’s. “I want to be your guardian angel.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Am I still unclear?” The look of confusion on the young angel’s face was more adorable than the captain had anticipated.  
  
Marvelous shook off the thought of Alata’s cuteness and rolled his eyes, “What does that even mean?"  
  
“It means that I want to be your guardian angel...” Alata scratched his head thoughtfully, “Is that wrong? I thought it was a good idea. I even got approval from Master Head.”  
  
Marvelous sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair, eyes glancing up at the ceiling. Apparently, if angels existed, then that meant God existed, and if God existed, then that meant that He was screwing Marvelous over. It was no small secret that he and Alata liked each other. Marvelous liked the angel, who was simultaneously stupid and intelligent while being fiercely innocent and courageous; Alata liked the captain's brash way of doing things while trying so hard to hide his kind heart from the world. They mutually acknowledged their differences and accepted them without too much judgment. Marvelous never thought he could get along with a character like Alata, while Alata hoped that Marvelous would realize the true depths of the kindness hidden within everyone’s hearts. The flame held within Alata's eyes weakened the thick selfishness that wrapped itself around Marvelous’ heart, and the captain’s journey thus far had aided in sloughing off much of the cracking shell around it. Since their parting, Marvelous had been shedding the hardened shell that Alata had aided in cracking, and the pirate captain was quietly grateful for the damage Alata had done to that varnish of selfish desire that Marvelous had crafted around his heart.  
  
After a long pause, the captain drew his eyes back down to the innocent-looking angel before him. With his own will, he stretched a hand out towards Alata, gesturing for the angel’s hand to meet his own. The wide smile that Alata had been wearing became gentle as his small, soft hand firmly met Marvelous’. Their hands stayed clasped together for a long moment, Alata's heat radiating through Marvelous’ body. It felt like the captain had flown close to a star - close enough to take in all its warmth and light. Alata drew himself closer, his free hand lifting to settle itself on the captain’s shoulder, steadying himself as his face drew nearer to Marvelous’. Large, loving eyes steadied their gaze on the cracked and weathered lips of the pirate captain, their breathing becoming slow and measured and synchronous. Warm, gentle breath hit against Alata’s lips as Marvelous let his eyes drift shut, preparing for the connection of lips to lips.  
  
“Captain!” A loud, enthusiastic knock sounded at the door. “Captain, it’s dinner time!”  
  
Startled by the sudden banging, the angel and the pirate drew away from each other quickly, Marvelous coughing away his blush. Alata’s smile never wavered, flickering with amusement as he gazed at Marvelous sweetly. “I’ll be right there,” the pirate captain called, irritation evident in his tone.  
  
The young angel laughed, turning towards the door. “I should get going. I don’t want to be the cause of your food getting cold.” The angel’s attempt to walk away was halted by a strong hand that clasped around his thin wrist.  
  
“Wait,” Marvelous said firmly, “You should stay for dinner.” A smirk crawled across Marvelous’ lips and Alata matched it with a delicate smile of his own. “You’re my guardian angel now, so it’s the least I can do.”  
  
Alata’s smile burst brighter, blazing enough to rival the light of the sun as he beamed it towards the captain. “I promise not to eat too much,” he giggled.  
  
“Good. That leaves more for me.” With his hand still gripping Alata’s, he finally stood up from his desk and guided his guardian angel to the door. He opened it and let go of Alata’s wrist. “Mention any of this to the crew and I’ll kick your ass.”  
  
“I would never,” Alata chuckled. “Now... how do I find my way out again?”  
  
The captain sighed and motioned the angel to follow him. As they walked, the captain adjusted his clothing and Alata made sure to keep a respectful distance between them. Their relationship was going to be odd, but at least it was something that wouldn’t impede either from their goals. Now, if only Marvelous could figure out why Alata was so damn proud of him! The answer to that issue didn’t matter at that moment, however. Food was on the line, and Captain Marvelous was never one to skip out on a good meal.


End file.
